Vanilla Chocolate Swirl
by Swagrias
Summary: She hid his supersuit, so he borrowed hers. (A collection of FrozonexElsa drabbles extending from mentoring, friendship, to romantic. Will take suggestions for a title and prompts.)
1. Supersuit

_**Supersuit** - She hid his supersuit, so he borrowed hers._

* * *

"Honey?" He tried to keep his voice leveled, despite the colors of his walls flashing with orange with the explosions outside. He tried again. "Where is my supersuit?"

"What?" He hears his wife calling from her room, her voice partially muffled from the increasing noise outside.

Panic beginning to set in, he turned away from the window and began pulling out drawers and pressing all the buttons and the hidden chambers in their shared space. The empty space of where his suit had gone cold and he can see bits of frost where his wife's skin may have brushed against the aluminum. "Where. Is. My. Supersuit!?"

He can practically feel the heavy hesitation in the air. "I-uh, I put it away!"

An out of control chopper spirals across Lucius' luxury windows and another explosion blankets the room in orange light. "WHERE?!"

"WHY DO YOU NEED TO KNOW?" He can see a glimpse of blond hair as they both flitted about. They were beginning to yell now, not at each other but over the increasing volume beyond the windows.

"I NEED IT!"

"NUH-UH!" Lucius can see a shadow of a bathrobe from the corner of his eyes before her frame disappeared into their bedroom. "DON'T YOU THINK ABOUT RUNNING OFF, DOING NO DARING DO! WE'VE BEEN PLANNING THIS DINNER FOR TWO MONTHS!"

"THE PUBLIC IS IN DANGER!" He yelled into the hallway, trying to put as much distance as he can between him and the windows. He ran for the closet, checking if his wife had slipped his suit into the smaller compartments between hangers.

"MY EVENING'S IN DANGER!"

Patience was a virtue he was blessed with- his father always told him. Lucius pushed the hangers aside, their clothes swaying with the accompanying door. "YOU WILL TELL ME WHERE MY SUIT IS, WOMAN!" He cried. "WE ARE TALKING ABOUT THE GREATER GOOD!"

"GREATER GOOD?!"

One of Lucius's fingers pressed on a tiny white button on the back wall of the closet and his wife's ice dress slowly emerged from the wall, untouched, unmelted and immaculate despite the disuse.

Lucius runs his fingers over the ice dress, pausing silently to feel the fine cloak between his fingers. He narrows his eyes and scoops her dress in his arms. Meanwhile his wife continues. "I AM YOUR WIFE! I'M THE GREATEST "GOOD" YOU ARE EVER GONNA GET!"

* * *

The Omnidroid collapses on its side as Bob charged into its head. Bob tucked his chin and rolled with the momentum, stopping once he saw the ground. Along with the familiar groan of the enemy robot, a familiar sound of cracking ice fills his ears.

"Frozone! YE-!" Bob's whoop of delight dies in his throat as he catches Lucius skating down a sheet of of frost in an ice dress. The slit of the dress briefly exposes his hairy legs as Frozone slows to a stop near the robot.

Violet claps both her hands over her mouth. A force-field formed around her and Dash as her cheeks reddened. Helen gaped at him then closes her mouth, her teeth clacking noisily together. Dash shrieked with muffled laughter within his sister's force-field, tears streaming down his face.

Lucius held his outstretched hand, ice forming on the Omnidroid's joints. The monstrous machine groaned and fell over. "Don't say anything." Lucius deadpanned as he slowed next to his friend.

Bob raised a gloved finger pointing at his dress. "I-Isn't that...?!"

"Do you really want to talk about this right now?"

The loud whirr caught their attention and Bob barely sidestep the robot's claw, his eyes still glued on Lucius's dress.

* * *

"Baby, I'm sorry."

"Don't."

Head in hands and mortified, Elsa shook her head. Lucius smoothed out the texture of the dress, admiring the ice's reflection from the television light. They wound up missing dinner, two months of planning down the drain and reporters managed to catch up to Frozone before he made his getaway.

The television screen split so that a picture of Lucius was on the right and she was on the left. Elsa groaned and the tips of her ears burned red as segment of _Who wore it better: Frozone or the Snow Queen?_ began its broadcast.

* * *

_Inspired by a picture of Frozone in Elsa's ice dress._

_Frozen/the Incredibles AU in which Elsa is actually Frozone's unseen wife. _


	2. Hero

**Hero (The Snow Queen Part I)** - Eight-year-old Elsa admires Frozone on television. Takes place before and after the superhero purge.

**Warning: Hints of racism if you squint**

* * *

"Elsa. Anna. Come sit next to me."

The two girls turned their eyes from the screen and ran towards their mother. Arms outstretched, Anna gleefully latched on to her mother's side, eyes returning to the television. Elsa slowed to a walk and delicately seated herself, hands folded and back straight. She felt her mother's hand gently snake around her and the three of them were brought closer together, gigging at the numerous interviews flashing across the modest screen.

_"... Many thanks to our city's finest. Mezmerella's court date is due this month. Now let's turn our attention to Mr. Incredible and Frozone. Was it difficult to take down Mezmerella?"_

Christian grunts behind the newspaper, his shoulders heavy from work. "Freya, turn that off."

"Christian," she chides. "The girls have finished their supper and their homework."

Anna peeked at her father from her mother's arm. "Pleeeese daddy?" Elsa turned her head towards her father, watching the way his shoulders seem to square and flex.

"There are no good news."

"Christian, please."

"Freya, people like them teaches children to disrespect the law."

"Not all supers are bad." Elsa spoke, interrupting her parents. She fidgeted with her hands nervously, slowly separating herself from her mother. "There are some nice superheros."

As if it strengthen her argument, Frozone appeared on the screen; his wide smile and cheerful demeanor has little effect on their father. "No T.V in my house." their father continued sharply. "You will pick a book and read until it's time for bed."

Anna shot up. "Papa, that's not fair!"

Their father says nothing, instead opting to bunch up the newspaper in his hands and walk out of the room and out of earshot of the television. Elsa and Anna both stared at the doorframe - shocked at their their father's behavior. Their mother stood up from the couch and turned off the television with a resounding click.

* * *

"Elsa, who do you want to meet most in the world?"

She clutched her paper nervously, her hands bunching up the loose-leaf paper into a roll. Her mother gently pulls the roll and unfurls the paper before her daughter. Clearing her voice, Elsa began to read her assignment out loud. "I want to meet F-Frozone because h-he and me are the ss-s-same."

Anna clapped her hands. "That was good Elsa!"

"Can you read that for me one more time, sweetheart?" Her mother was trying to coax another read. Another practice. Elsa grit her teeth, her growing loathing for the oral report was on the brink of frustration.

"I-I-I-I-I w-w-" It was worse, this time. Elsa took a deep breath, counted to ten but her voice cracked and it signaled the end of the practice session.

"I don't know why that keeps happening." Elsa curled up the roll in her hands, frost beginning to freeze the paper.

"It's okay, Elsa. I do that too." Anna stood from her seat, stretching as far as her arms would reach. Elsa hardly feel her mother taking her hands and trying to brush off the snow that filled the roll.

"Elsa, sweetie- you'll need to rewrite this." The snow had begun to melt in the summer air, meshing her pencil strokes with ugly wet blotches.

There was to be a second Supers conference in Metroville where supers and agencies alike began a scope and sweep of the new generation of supers. Born of winter air and snow, Elsa's powers grew as she aged and her mother was looking for a mentor- someone to teach her restraint.

"You're gonna be a superhero one day, Elsie!"

Anna's infectious cheer pulled the corners of Elsa's lips into a smile. She looks down at her hands, fingers gently unfurling so her palms were facing up. Her father was at work, so it was safe for her to bring up his name under their household. "Do you think Mr. Frozone can help me control my powers?"

Her mother's hands pause over the still wet paper. "I don't see why not. He must help those in need."

Elsa didn't catch the implication behind her mother's words. Her powers had been a problem for a time; the melted ice required renovations to replace rotting wood and moldy furniture. She knew it was going to get stronger as she grew older. Elsa felt a tug on her sleeve and turned towards her sister.

Anna smiled a toothy grin. "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

The next day, the government began the superhero purge. On her birthday, her mother gave her gloves. There were heavy lines under her mother's eyes - neither Anna nor Elsa remembers them being there before.

* * *

If the first five years of Anna's life were the happiest, then Freya could firmly say that the following days has been the most miserable she has ever seen her daughter. It started with the _Purge_; supers were no longer needed and they quietly resumed their secret identities. Elsa never got a chance to meet the hero she admired since she learned of his name.

And then the accident happened.

"Don't worry, Anna. I got you."

"Elsa! What have you done?"

"I'm sorry, Papa. It was an accident."

Anna felt very cold and very small. In her mother's arms, Anna looks like an infant, curled into fetal position and shivering under her mother's touch. She looked even smaller on a hospital bed, hooked up to wires and tubes.

Elsa is crying. Knees drawn to her chest and crossed arms, she repeats apologies like a mantra. Several nurses first approached her eldest daughter with lollipops, trying to cheer the crying child but at their sudden presence, ice covers the floor and the sharp icicles sends all hospital personnel cowering behind their desks.

Christian's face is grim as he speaks with doctors, hospital staff and government officials alike. They bombard him with questions: _Why was a super here? What did the super do? Was she born this way or was she cursed? Did she display any signs of a super prior to the Purge, if so why didn't you file a claim with the government? They could have granted her an exception. Now they'll take her away for sure._

Men in suits each take Elsa's arm and she's led out of the room and into the hallway, kicking and screaming for Anna. They tell her that they're bringing her to Frozone, so that she can learn to control her gift.

Elsa looks to her mother for confirmation, her breathing slowly calming from the earlier hysteria.

Freya takes in her daughter's tear streaked face and disheveled hair and nods. Christian tells her to go with the men in suits and tells her to be a good girl and listen to what they had to say.

The news seems to calm the poor girl and she stops fighting the agents. They lead her out the hospital, not before flashing a government official badge at the security guard.

Elsa turns back to her, eyes wide with terror, begging to go home. Begging to stay with Anna, before she is pulled into an unmarked police cruiser.

Freya receives a call the next morning informing her that her daughter will not return.

* * *

_This drabble is a start of a mini series inside this collection. Inspired by the concept of Antagonistic!Elsa._

_I scrapped the idea of having Elsa become a vigilante or another superhero since there's a very well written version of it being updated regularly and it was difficult for me to draft it without it looking too similar. I like the concept of Dark Elsa since, I can bring back her parents and Anna into this crossover._


	3. Illegal

**Illegal (The Snow Queen Part II)** - It was illegal for supers to breed.

* * *

A pregnancy test is thrown in the garbage and Honey released a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Negative." She watches Lucius's shoulder sag with relief then stiffen.

The first time the pregnancy test came back positive, they were excited; ready to begin their lives anew after the purge but the moment the two returned from the hospital Rick Dicker was waiting for them at their doorstep.

Dicker shook his head slowly and in that mind-numbing discussion; Lucius realizes that the government was still watching over them, containing and always controlling the numbers of supers.

_It wasn't fair._

Honey wasn't a super, and she's always wanted children.

He, himself was ready to settle down and start a family.

"I wish it could be that simple." Dicker sighed as he motioned toward a stack of papers. "The people of Metroville are in debt to you and what you've done for us but the National Supers Agency needs to keep everyone in check- to make sure no one goes rogue." There were two choices; one, the child will be carried to full term and they would be taken under the NSA or…

Honey scheduled an abortion a few days later. They were careful since then; Honey made sure to remain on the pill and he was adamant about protection.

Lucius watched as Bob's family grew, with each child came the stress of the NSA's relocation, chipping away at the Parr's patience. Lucius remained in this condo on the fortieth floor, he and Honey never having to relocate and both have successfully stayed under the government's radar.

But at what cost?

Lucius watched longingly as Bob carried Helen everywhere, careful not to jostle the baby bump despite Helen's protests and Honey's melodic laughter.

Sometimes he catches Honey lingering in the baby isle, pausing to stop and test the strollers.

Honey says he's staring at the kids in the playground too long. Their parents were becoming suspicious and held their children a bit tighter.

At night, Lucius pretends to be asleep as his wife sobbed into her pillow, his own silent tears spilling at the corners of his eyes at the injustice of it all.

_Life's not fair._

* * *

_Continuation of **Hero.**_


	4. Destination

**Destination** **(The Snow Queen Part III)** - They didn't even give her a chance to say goodbye.

* * *

If the agents appeared intimidating in the brightly lit walls of the hospital then they were absolutely monstrous under a single bulb.

She was panicking, breaths shallow and wanted no more than to curl into a ball with her mother's soothing presence wrapped protectively around her. There was a large mirror on one of the walls, and sometimes, she thinks she can hear voices beyond the glass. She fought another wave of tears because her cheeks are rubbed raw from her earlier outbursts. One of the agents left and returned with a roll of toilet paper. At her questioning look, he gave an apologetic shrug.

"It's the softest thing we have here. Unless you'd prefer those nasty brown paper towels?" With that simple gesture, they didn't look so terrifying like the monsters in her favorite stories. Elsa relaxed a bit, though apprehensive. The men wait a few moments, then the questions began flying accompanying with scratches of a pencil on paper as they documented her answers.

_What is your name? Elsa Arendelle._

_What are your parent's names? Christian Arendelle and Freya Arendelle._

_Do you have any brothers or sisters? Just Anna._

_When is your birthday? July 21_

_How old are you? I'm eight years old._

_Were you born or cursed? I've always had my powers._

_What have you used your powers for?_

Elsa blinked in surprise, gripping the edge of the table. She shut her eyes, thinking of Anna, thinking of the numerous times they've broken the rules. "I froze my tutor's tea once."

The scratching stopped and both men looked up in surprise. Trepidation began to build up in her stomach. She tried hard to be good, but there were rules she didn't like; like how she wasn't allowed to watch her favorite television shows, or how she and Anna never seemed to have free time because there was after school programs and tutoring and Anna's swimming and…

_What else have you done?_

Elsa felt torn- she wanted nothing more than lie and go home but her father always told her to tell the truth, no matter how painful it was.

"I-I-I-" Nervousness seized her voice, and she trembled. "I f-froze my nanny's b-behind to her ch-chair." With each word, she sank lower and lower in her chair and frost crept under the table.

The pencil breaks under his fat finger. "You froze…?"

Elsa nods, trying to recall exactly what had led to that event. "She was yelling at Anna."

The agents burst out laughing. Their movement, coupled by the dangling light distorted their terrorizing shadows once again and Elsa felt hurt, realizing that she had been tricked much like a criminal confessing their crimes. Their mirth bounced mockingly in the small room, and each guffaw felt like a twist of a knife upon her skin. Humiliated tears ran down her cheeks, leaving a frozen trail. **"I'm a good girl!"**

The laughter stops. One of the agents steadies himself against the table but recoils once his hands meet ice.

"I tr-tried to be good-d." She tried to sound strong like her father but her voice cracked. "It's n-not my fault, I c-can't make it stop!"

Silence and shame; both prevalent in Elsa and the NSA. It was as if they had forgotten that they were speaking to a child. They don't ask her what _it _is.

Instead, they wordlessly give her the telephone and Elsa wasted no time in calling her father's cell phone.

"It will be alright, kiddo. You're in safe hands."

"Papa," she sniffed. "I want to come home."

"We have to give Anna a few days to get better, Elsa."

She whimpered, a low whine escaping her pursed lips.

The speaker crackles with her father's sigh. "We'll come pick you up in a few days, Elsa. Just for a few days. Can you promise me you'll be a good girl?"

"I promise I'll be good, I promise I won't ever use my magic again, please, _please_ Papa!"

"Good girl. I will come and pick you up once Anna feels better. Remember: Conceal it, don't feel it. Don't let it show." She repeated this mantra with her father over the phone, completely oblivious to the looks the NSA agents were giving her.

Elsa has no way of knowing that her sister had awoke at this moment alive and well (though a bit cold), surrounded by her parents, hospital personnel and NSA agents. Elsa does not know that her parents consented to the NSA and her powers have been purged from Anna's memory.

The agents put her into a special room; one with a purple rug and numerous stuffed toys not unlike the ones in her and Anna's room. A small comfort, but the cold girl takes it regardless. Wrapping her arms tightly around herself, Elsa curled into a fetal position on the rug and sobbed, lost to the world that had suddenly become much more massive than she remembered.

* * *

_Hey there, Guest! You're my first reviewer!_

_I'm very happy to hear that this miniplot in this collection piques your interest. I'm hoping I can give both, Elsa and Frozone justice for this piece, since Elsa is tricky to write and Frozone's even trickier. I hope it's to your liking!_


	5. Cockatiel

**Cockatiel** - Out of all the smooth moves and suave things he could have said... he should have never compared her to that stupid bird. Character study, Romantic AU

* * *

He watched a pink bit of her tongue poke through the corner of her mouth as she worked. Arches stretched across the graph paper as she worked diligently and her concentration did not waver once, even when Lucius turned on the radio - because the perpetual silence was killing him.

Her brow furrowed numerous times while she sat, hunched over her work; her hairline dipped with the creased brow and lifted little by little when his fingers intertwined with the ends of her hair. Her hair was a funny thing; it grew out straight with the ends curling upwards. (After a mishap at Bob's barbecue, Elsa was sporting a strange looking mohawk at the end of the event. Violet later penned a letter of apology.)

He took a seat and ran a thumb over her new hair, watching the short ends bend to his touch. Elsa squirms every now and then so Lucius switches back to the top of her head and runs his hands in her longer, uncut locks. Once she stopped shying away, his fingers buried themselves into the short platinum hair.

An appreciative hum, Elsa tilts her head and the pencil in her hand is still. He's seen this once before in a video Bob shared with him online. With her back half-hunched over her work and half arched against his hand, she looked almost like a... cockatiel.

She froze under him, unmoving as the temperature in their living room dropped a few degrees. Edging away to the far side of the couch, she pulled away from his touch. "Did you...?"

"What?" and it dawns on him that he might- just_ might_ have said that last word out loud.

Lucius tried to touch her hair again, but she ducked this time, now standing and towering over his seated form. The pencil became cold under her grip but did not freeze.

He raised both hands, a peace offering as she turned to face him. The corners of his face threatened to pull into a smile when she glared at him with half her hair standing up, mohawk and all. "You look like a cockatiel."

Her face flushed and her brow furrowed. "I do NOT look like one of those things!" He watches the ends of her hair stand on its end as if to emphasize her agitation.

"It's a compliment, Elsa. You both got them nice plumage." His hand fly over his head to symbolize her slicked back hair. (He also made a mental note to kick himself later.)

_"How?"_ Her hands run through her unruly locks and he has to bring his eyes down to her face. "You know what- I don't want to know. I don't want to know-"

"Now, now. Relax- it was just a joke. The doctor said deep breaths." They take deep breaths; he first took in a large gulp of air and she follows shortly. In a blink of an eye, Elsa went from hysterical to a collected queen. A bit unnerved (and he can feel his heart beating a bit faster) he clasped their hands together. "How about we go out for dinner? My treat."

"No." She interrupted swiftly, pulling her hand out of his. "You may not."

He didn't have the heart to tell her that stressed cockatiels tend to pluck at their feathers till all that was left was a bald unhappy bird.

* * *

_I don't even know._

_And oh my gosh, last I checked I only had one reviewer! I'm so honored, thank you all for taking time out to review, fav, and follow, I really appreciate it! I also take prompts, I am currently working with a list of my own but I'm open to suggestions- so feel free to send a prompt via review below._


	6. Shave

**Shave** - After a mishap at the Parr's barbecue, Elsa was forced to shave her head. Post movie, Romantic AU

* * *

The cover of the grill closed over the skewered food and both Helen and Bob warn their children to stay away from the grill and the methanol.

Dash grinned as he plopped himself next to the snow queen. At her questioning gaze, he ran his hands over his slicked back hair. "We look the same!"

Lucius didn't hear his wife's response but judging from Dash's face, he could see the two were getting along. It took some convincing for Elsa to join the Parrs for an afternoon away, what with her workaholic schedule. A defense mechanism, he thought- he's seen it in a few of his coworkers too. Lucius couldn't forget that the _Purge_ had wound her deeply as well; all it took was time for them all to become resituated in a world that was beginning to accept them once more.

Bob looked healthier; he's lost a huge amount of weight and it showed. Lucius laughed and nudged his friend's shoulder. "Man, why you gotta be wearing that ratty old thing?" he asked referring to the way the old tank top seem to hang on Bob's frame.

His friend blinked sheepishly. "Laundry day's tomorrow. Unless you want me to wear what I work to work yesterday." Lucius was about to tell his friend to do just that but a formal suit hardly sounds like the appropriate attire for a family barbecue. "Plus," Bob adds quietly. "Helen would kill me if I got any more stains on my white shirts."

Hearing her name, Helen looked up and rolled her eyes at Bob's snigger. "Just keep an eye out on the food, honey." she called, bouncing Jack-Jack in her arms. "I don't to waste a second batch."

Once he's calmed down, Bob gestured over to Elsa with his thumb. "How's she doing, by the way?"

Bored with their conversation with hair, Dash and Elsa were both engaged in a game of tag. Dash effortlessly dodged every one of Elsa's clumsy efforts with supernatural speed. Having given up on playing fair, the snow queen began to conjure snowdrifts to slow the fourth grader down. Thankfully, they were in the privacy of the Parr's backyard but the neighbors and pedestrians might raise a few eyebrows if their game continued.

"Hey Dash!" Bob yells over Lucius's shoulder, drawing his son's attention from their game. "Watch out for the table!"

Dash stopped short of the burning methanol and ran into the snow queen's arms, laughing at the unusual sensation of her cold hands on his face. Lucius can see Dash shouting at Violet to join them and the introverted girl shook her head.

Once the children were a safe distance away, the men returned to their conversation. "How are things with your family?"

"Ahh, can't complain." Bob's eyes lit up. "Oh, did I tell you? My boy won second place at the _Junior High Track Finals_."

"Ohh, did he? Congratula-"

A shrill scream from the kids shook the two back to Dash and Violet. Elsa cowered near the grill; snow filled every bit of her hair on her head. Violet and Dash began to argue, and Bob can see a can of blue lying on its side.

"What did I just say?!" He cried running over and pouring a pitcher of lemonade on the blue flames.

Lucius didn't know how he went from one end of the backyard to the other, but he skated past Bob and settled himself next to his wife. Helen balances Jack-Jack in her arm, and in the other hand - a wet towel. He took the towel from Elastigirl and pressed it against Elsa's hand, watching the grimace on her face grow.

"It's not my fault!" Violet cried, the residue of her forcefield slowly disappearing. "Dash knocked me over and I knew I would get blamed for it and..."

Dash popped up from behind Elsa, immediately engaging Violet at the top of his lungs. "That's not true! It's not my fault you can't watch where you're going!"

"You pushed me!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"I need to take a better look at it," Helen looked at Lucius expectantly. "Can you keep the towel on her head? It's just lemonade."

He nodded as he pressed the wet cloth against the soft snow. Helen's arm doubled in length as her hand firmly grasped the backdoor and she yanked it open.

* * *

Seated in his usual chair in the kitchen, Jack-Jack clapped his hands gleefully as his mother sat to the side of Elsa. The Snow Queen winced as Helen's hands touch the burnt skin and flinched away. Helen's hands stretched under the cabinet and pulled out a first aid kit.

"It's just a bit pink." Helen spoke gently, as though she was speaking to a child. "There's a bit of singeing." she wrinkled her nose at this. "But it doesn't look too bad. Some of your hair is gone, but I think it'll grow back."

Elsa's eyes flutter closed as Helen pressed on a particular pink spot. "Does that hurt?"

"No." Elsa responded immediately. "I think I was the can that scared me more than the fire."

"The can?"

"The can hit me first, and then the fire caught my hair."

The kitchen felt a bit colder as a pane of ice materialized in Elsa's grasp. (Jack-Jack giggled at the sparkling frost in her hands). The Snow Queen gaped at her reflection. "It looks horrendous!" She cried, tilting her head to the side, and trying to see the balding patches. Thankfully her snow had quenched the fire before it spread. The blue from the methanol can fell off in clumps, along with tufts of platinum hair. Her hand flew to the bald area and ran her fingers on the tender skin. "Now what do I do?"

"I think it should all come off." Both women turned to stare at Lucius. "Hey, I'm serious."

Almost instantly, Elsa's eyes darted to the top of his own shaved head. He deadpanned. "Unless you plan to spend the next two months looking like a blooper from those juniors in the barber shops, I think the smart decision here would be to cut it all off."

She gaped. After a minute, Lucius slipped his fingers under her jaw and closed her mouth. He turned to Helen. "Where do you keep the electric clipper? Does Bob have one?"

* * *

"It's not bad."

He agreed with Helen. "Not bad at all."

He watched as Elsa touched the top of her mohawk to the shaved area. Then again, from the side to the top. It was Helen's idea to leave the braid and his to shave the other side as well to match. He was proud of Elsa; she didn't make a fuss while they cut her hair (with the exception of her freezing the comb and rendering the scissors unusable in the first two attempts).

"I will make sure Dash and Violet apologize for this. They're not getting out of this one." Helen huffed as she stood from her spot, one arm on her hip and the other hoisting Jack-Jack.

She left the two, and Lucius can hear her yelling at Bob to watch the food on the grill. Once alone, Elsa moaned and dropped her face into her hands. "I look ridiculous, don't I?"

He hugged her from behind, chin on her shoulder and grinned. "Now _we _look the same."

Two seconds. It took to seconds for his words to register in her head and he laughed wholeheartedly into her shoulder as she pulled the hood of her jacket over her face.

* * *

_Takes place before__** Cockatiel.**_


	7. New Kid

**New Kid (The Snow Queen Part IV) **- Mentoring AU in which Lucius becomes a mentor to Elsa and helps her control and utilize her powers. Too bad Honey's not taking this too well.

* * *

Honey's been longing for a child of her own. Lucius couldn't say he hasn't wished the same.

They tried numerous alternatives; from artificial insemination to adoption. Honey adamantly refuses the first option as it required them to request a donor and it wouldn't be the same. Adoption looked like the liker possibility what with him gushing and dreaming about all the things he'd teach his son and Honey doting on the little guy.

Fostering an eight year old girl however...

Dicker pulled out Elsa's file, sliding the stack of papers under Lucius's hand. "Her home situation is not healthy for a super." The agent continued, reciting what he had been briefed by the NSA.

The super caught snippets of information from the official looking papers: _Elsa Arendelle, eight years old, and having difficulty in controlling her powers. Her abilities ran from conjuring low pressure winds and creating ice and snow._

"What's wrong with things at home?"

"Her parents have tried numerous unorthodox methods to get their daughter's powers under control." Rick can see the corners of Lucius's mouth turn down into a grimace. "They tell her to be good. They controlled her every life; from making friends to what she eats and what she does. Elsa doesn't go to the bathroom without either one of her parents knowing; she's too afraid to do anything without permission. The accident was the last straw - we had to intervene."

"...And this is what she told you?"

"This is what was recorded by our agents, yes." Dicker didn't miss the super's skeptical look. "She cries, Lucius. She broke down every five minutes, asking to go home. The Purge hurt everyone. Not just you and the other supers but those who haven't been given the chance to become superheros."

Lucius's grip on the file tightened. "Why not take the other one out?" his voice increasing steadily as the conversation carried out. "Why take only one child from this home?"

"Because the other child is normal. Elsa's a super."

"Well, why can't she just stay at home and get -treatments- out of network?"

The agent rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Treatments will help suppress her powers, yes. But you know the side effects better than anyone. She's just a girl, Frozone."

Mr. Dicker wasn't laughing, not even a crack of a smile was present on his sullen face. Lucius's shoulders slumped. On one hand he could reject the NSA's offer; he didn't have to take it if he wasn't prepared to take on a child. But on the other hand, what would they do with Elsa? What _could_ they do with Elsa? A sad thought occurs to him when he realizes that Elsa might never leave the NSA's center or most likely be sent to a halfway home with someone unequipped for a super.

Lucius held a hand over his brow, gently massaging his temple. "Honey's not gonna like this."

* * *

And she didn't.

"Nuh-uh. That ain't happening."

"Honey-"

"Don't you_ -Honey-_ me!" She cried, standing from her seat. His eyes fell to Elsa's file and he frowns. Honey didn't even look at it.

"Won't you just look at this?" He opens up the file and begins to read aloud. "Her name's Elsa and she's got nowhere else to go! Look at her picture!"

Honey turned on her heels. "I don't want to hear it, Lucius!"

"She's has cryokinesis; Dicker wants me to teach the girl. They say that I'm the only super here that can show her control!" He stalked behind her, their yelling bouncing off the walls of their condo. Any louder and the neighbors would be knocking on their door.

"The answer is no!" She stopped and he almost smacks into her back. Whirling around, she stuck her finger on the file, pressing it on his chest. "I'm not having someone else's F kid in our home!"

"So that's it, then?!" He cried, closing the folder with sharp snap.

"She's not living here, Lucius!"

"She's eight and you won't even give her a chance?!"

That seemed to do the trick. Honey stopped, her short pixie cut bounced with her heavy breaths. "She... she's not... she's not _ours, _Lucius."

The heavy air felt suffocating and sympathetic all the same. "Is that what this is about?"

She refused to look him in the eye. Lucius placed Elsa's file on the counter and scooped up his wife in his arms. They stayed standing for some time. He- hoping that his presence had a calming effect on her and she- listening to his steady heartbeat. "Think about it." he whispered. "We have a chance to change a child's life for the better."

Honey began to pull away, "You mean to borrow someone's child; give that child food, water and a roof over their heads-"

"Yes." he continued, and looked her straight in the eye, "and we can finally be parents."

He waited for the weight of his words to sink in. He can see the realization dawn in her brown eyes but she shook her head. "I don't know, Lucius. I've seen it all before- these people fall in love with the child and one day, they wake up to see that child gone. What if she doesn't like us?"

"And if she does?" He felt his wife shudder beneath him and dampness on his shoulder. "I wouldn't miss that chance for the world."

She cried into her husband, sounds muffled by the denim of his jacket.

* * *

_"I'm not having someone else's F kid in our home!" The term F kid is a derogatory term used against foster children. _

_The treatments Lucius and Dicker talks about are medications that repress superpowers. However, like all new medication, it hasn't lasted beyond the testing stage because of side effects that affected a super were often long lasting etc. _

_Also I have two prompts by That ManX in the works. Don't be afraid to send in prompts! _


	8. Xenophobia

**Xenophobia**: It's tough to be a god. After all, one must resist temptation, no matter how alluring she may be. Friendship AU

**Warning: Racism**

* * *

"Do you mind?"

Her shoulders rose and fell enthusiastically. "No."

Lucius glared at her until realization dawned on her face. "Oh? Oh. Oh..." With a silly grin on her face, Honey sauntered towards the exit. She yelled for the duo as she disappeared beyond the curtains. "You'd best come out when you're ready, servants of Olokun. You wouldn't want to keep your people waiting!"

Lucius released a breath he didn't know he was holding. Grabbing the hem of his shirt, he managed to pull it over his head and strip himself of his pants before Elsa emerged from the curtains.

Shrieking in the most ungodly manner, his hands flew between his legs. "Can you not sneak up behind a man?! What's the matter with you, woman?!"

Elsa rolled her eyes. "You sneak up behind me all the time."

"That was different!"

He grabbed the garb Honey left on the pillows and was dismayed to find that the woman had only left him the bottom half of the robe. The people would have to see their god topless. Annoyed with the thought he turned to Elsa, and promptly rips the headdress off the blonde's head, her braid flopping unceremoniously against the bright orange of her top.

A gasp fills his ears and he ducks when she tried to grab it back. "Give me back my wrap! Honey worked hard to put it up!"

"Look at me."

She does with some difficulty, her eyes darting between the colorful cloth to Lucius. "Honey worked hard-"

"About her- listen to me, no, no, look at me." He was greeted with Elsa's flattest deadpan. Better than nothing. "Honey is trouble; tro-uble. Do you hear me? We are friends, are we not, Elsa?"

The woman in question sighed. "Yes, Lucius. We are."

"And we have a plan, right Elsa? What is that plan?"

"To pretend to be gods so they won't execute us, grab the offerings and return to Arendelle."

It started with a happy accident; they were running from Syndrome's men and had encountered a river of lava. It took the two of them to freeze the river solid so that they could walk across it - but they hadn't counted on a witness, Honey. The next thing they knew, they were bought before the lord of the people and hailed as the servants of the sea god.

"Yes, good. And now what happens when you add Honey in all this?"

"I don't see what's the problem, Lucius - she unhappy here, why isn't she allowed to leave with us?"

He unravels the cloth and reties it so it covers his chest. It looked like a makeshift sports bra but it'd have to do. "People are going to stop and stare at her. They're not gonna be nice cause she ain't like them. She doesn't belong in Arendelle."

"... and I don't belong here." She gave him a painful smile, one that he pities. "I'm not blind, Lucius. I know what they think of me."

"That's..." he grunts, angry with the change in topic. "Look, Honey is off limits, understand? The less trouble, the better."

He can see the internal turmoil play out on her face. Finally she settled on a serious expression, slicking back her blond hair. "Fine."

Lucius frowned. His finger bopped her on the nose and she scrunched up in annoyance. "What if we were actual gods?" He laughs. "Just to shake things up."

The curtains pull back and the roar of the people drowns Elsa's reply.

* * *

_Inspired by a scene in Road to El Dorado. _


	9. Smack Cam

**Smack Cam** - Hans thought he was a good hacker. Obtaining several videos of superheroes in their downtime, he had every intention of blackmailing the supers. Imagine his surprise when he discovered the National Supers Agency hacked his network and purged all videos and history. Mentoring AU

_Warning: A vine (software) is a six second video shared on most social networking websites. A smack cam is when one person slaps or strikes an unsuspecting victim and the reaction is recorded. I do not condone violent acts and all smack cams are written with the intent of establishing humor, and not glorifying violence._

* * *

WELCOME TO THE NATIONAL SUPERS AGENCY  
LOGIN SUCCESSFUL. ENCRYPTION KEY GENERATED. ENTER PASSWORD  
PASSWORD ACCEPTED  
SEARCH ALL OF NSA...  
NSA ARCHIVE SEARCH - PLEASE WAIT…

SEARCH RESULTS COMPLETE - 5 RESULTS FOUND FOR "Super+Vine, Smack+Cam″ CHRONOLOGICAL LISTINGS FOLLOW:

1) [THE VIDEO STARTS WITH A BLACK SCREEN. THE CAMERA SHAKES THEN FOCUSES ON THE SNOW QUEEN'S UNMASKED FACE.]

SNOW QUEEN: Smack Cam.

[CAMERA PANS TO AN UNSUITED FROZONE, LOUNGING ON THE COUCH. THE SNOW QUEEN REACHES OVER AND WE HEAR THE SOUND OF A SLAP BEFORE SHE DASHES OUT OF THE CAMERA'S VIEW. THE CAMERA ZOOMS IN ON FROZONE'S SHOCKED FACE; A FROSTED HANDPRINT STANDS OUT ON HIS CHEEK.]

[END VINE]

2) [OPENING SHOT: FROZONE IS IN THE MIDDLE OF A CONVERSATION WITH AN UNKNOWN WOMAN. WE SEE THAT THE SNOW HANDPRINT IS BEGINNING TO MELT.]

FROZONE: ...Homegirl ain't using that as an excuse. I don't care if she's high on hot chocolate, it's on.

[A SNOW BALL HITS HIS SHOULDER AND SPECKS OF SNOW ARE ON THE CAMERA. WE SEE FROZONE SLOWLY TURN AS THE SNOW QUEEN'S SIGNATURE SNOWFLAKE BLOSSOMS ON HIM.]

[END VINE]

3) [THE VIDEO BEGINS WITH FROZONE SHAKING A HANDFUL OF POWDERED SUGAR IN HIS HAND. THE SNOWFLAKE IS STILL VISIBLE ON HIS BARE SHOULDER.]

FROZONE: Smack cam.

[CUT TO THE SNOW QUEEN WHO SEEMS TO HAVE RETURNED TO HER SENSES. SHE IS SITTING HUNCHED OVER A BOOK. FROZONE APPEARS WITH HIS POWERED HAND BEHIND HIS BACK AND OFFERS HER A CUP OF WATER.]

SNOW QUEEN: Thank you.

[THE MOMENT SHE TAKES THE WATER, HIS HAND SMACKS THE TOP OF HER HEAD AND THE QUEEN'S AND HER BOOK ARE BOTH COVERED IN WHITE POWDER. PREDICTABLY, WE SEE SOME WATER SPILL FROM THE CUP IN HER GRASP. FROZONE ALMOST RUNS INTO THE CAMERA TO MAKE HIS GETAWAY.]

SNOW QUEEN: Wait... what?

[END VINE]

4) [OPENING SHOT: THE VIDEO OPENS WITH A DIFFERENT INTERIOR, AND WE HEAR SOUNDS OF A SHOWER IN THE BACKGROUND. THE SNOW QUEEN IS SEEN CONJURING UP A SNOWBALL THE SIZE OF A CHAIR.]

SNOW QUEEN: [WHISPERS] Smack cam.

[THE CAMERA ZOOMS OUT AND WE SEE THE SNOW QUEEN TOSS THE LARGE SNOWBALL OVER THE SHOWER CURTAIN. A HIGH-PITCHED SHRIEK ECHOES IN THE BATHROOM AS THE SNOW QUEEN DASHES FOR THE DOOR. HER HANDS GRAZES THE DOOR KNOB BUT SHE'S PULLED BACK BY A VERY WET FROZONE.]

[THE VINE ENDS WITH AN OVERFLOWING TUB.]

5) [OPENING SHOT: CLOSE UP OF THE UNKNOWN WOMAN.]

UNKNOWN WOMAN: I don't care who started it, I'm going to finish it.

[THE CAMERA SHAKES AS THE WOMAN THEN PROPS THE VIDEO IN A NEARBY BOOKCASE. UNKNOWN TIME PASSES AND BOTH FROZONE AND THE SNOW QUEEN ARE NOW SITTING ON THE COUCH, BOTH WEARING A NEW CHANGE OF CLOTHES. THE UNNAMED WOMAN RUSHES IN AND SLAPS BOTH SUPERS. AN EXPLOSION OF WHITE LOTION COVERS FROZONE'S NECK AND ELSA'S CHEEK, ALMOST RENDERING BOTH UNRECOGNIZEABLE.]

FROZONE: [WIPES HIS FACE] Honey...

SNOW QUEEN: [WRINKLES NOSE] It's in my mouth.

[END VINE]

END OF SEARCH RESULTS  
BACK TO TOP

* * *

_Please pardon the lateness. Next chapter will be up sometime this week. _


	10. Princeslayer

**Princeslayer:** House Arendelle would not fall easily, even with their queen in chains. After some negotiations with Princess Anna, Lady Helen releases the queen (under Ser Lucius's ward) on the condition that Dash and Violet were to return home safely. It wasn't until they were captured by Syndrome's men did Lucius discovers the truth of Princess Anna's fiancé; the late Prince Hans. Game of Thrones AU

**Warning: language, implied attempted rape, blood, body horror, Hans**

* * *

Lucius is a proud man; a strong, honorable knight just like he always wanted to be. He was not going sully his name by giving this woman what she rightfully deserved - someone to put her in her place.

The Snow Queen looked terrible; the once flawless queen of Arendelle walked before him, clothes sagged from her birdlike shoulders and hung from her limbs. Finely brushed back platinum hair had become matted and dirtied so much that there was no visible difference where the end of her braid meets the collar of her coronation dress. Still, she'd turn to him every now and then and tug on the chains and demand what was keeping him.

Proud little shit.

He picks up the pace so the chain slacks between them. "I'm supposed to be escorting you back to Arendelle, your majesty."

He received a hum in response. "You keep telling yourself that, sellsword."

_She wouldn't make it beyond fifty paces,_he thought. _She is unskilled in weaponry, sinks in heavy armor and cannot cast magick while her hands were locked away. She _**_needed _**_him_ - that's what he kept telling himself whenever his seemingly endless patience has run its course. The queen tested his patience, and he hated every moment with her.

Once she had been bold and demanded him to release her hands. He told her to do without; he'd urinated without using his hands before - why couldn't she? Her face flushed darkly and she proceeded to cue him into the details of a woman's anatomy and how she lacked (and thus, she does not think with) a cock.

Red with embarrassment, he unlocked one of her hands, freed it from it's cage. Then all hell broke loose. Icicles reached towards the stars as she tried to break free of the second chain. The queen didn't count on Lucius's own ice countering her own.

With one hand still trapped in its metal prison, he defeated her easily and slapped the chains back on. Since then, ice always seemed to be leaking from her feet. He would slip and jerk on the chains, and she- she would give him the most innocent look of shock at the ice. The ice came from her and she blamed him for it.

Ice bitch.

"Can't we take a break?" she huffed, her thin shoulders seemingly creaking under an unseen weight.

"We've got quite a bit of ground to cover." He muttered as he pushed her along. "Come, we haven't got all day."

She stilled again, not budging. "You can very well pretend respect for the queen, can you not?"

He tugged on her manacles. "I have orders from Lady Helen. The sooner Ser Dash and Lady Violet are safe, the sooner I can rest." Another tug, and judging from the discomfort on her face, the metal might be biting into her wrists. He almost felt sorry.

_Almost._

"Your majesty, Arendelle awaits."

* * *

Some days later, they were captured by Syndrome's men. These men were craven, having torn away his armor and leather, leaving him in nothing but thin see-through breeches in the night air. They had a bit of fun with him; throwing rocks from every direction and then tying him up and throwing him face-down in the ground. Lucius had come a little too close to being used for their amusement.

Thankfully the Ice Queen stepped in, suggesting that his father might reward them for his son's safe return and his honor intact.

He didn't have the heart to correct Elsa; his family had no money - that she didn't need to stand up for a lowly knight of the caliber. But she did, and she saved him from whatever torture they had planned that night. And for that he couldn't be more thankful.

Syndrome's men wouldn't touch the queen; they can't- not with her body's automatic defense. (Once, he kicked her awake when it was just been the two of them, only to realize his boot was completely frosted over from where the rubber touched her skin.) The Ice Queen was too valuable; too valuable to taint, too valuable to waste.

Far too valuable to waste.

So when the Snow Queen spares Lucius, Syndrome takes her leg.

A tourniquet was applied and the bleeding stemmed but the queen was too lost in her own pain to register their capture.

"You think you have power here, Snow Queen?" Syndrome's lilt laughter danced hauntingly in the still air. "We're not in Arendelle, and _Daddy's_ not here to save you." He threw them both in the back of his sleigh, and they whisked off to rendezvous with Lady Mirage.

Daylight streaming from the tops of trees, Lucius awoke to the weight of the queen's head on his bare shoulders, her complexion a sickly pallid and a layer of sweat on her brow. He can see the he's still bound from last night and she, still in tattered garb and chains. The horse jerks violently to the left and...

"Someone catch her! Her majesty is gonna - "

She falls off the moving vehicle, dust settling around her prone form as Lucius watches helplessly over his shoulder. One of the grey faced men yells for help and the horses stop moving.

Afraid to touch her, they hesitated. Surrounding the fallen queen with outstretched hands, they took a step back as the queen struggled to stand. Armed with thick gloves, Syndrome reached down and wrenched her on her foot, not caring when the queen teeters dangerously, unbalanced. "Get up!"

"You can't be real." Lucius mutters. One of the grey men smacks the butt of the sword to the back of his head. Not missing a beat, Syndrome turns to him. "Oh, I'm real enough! I'm real enough to defeat you two!"

The queen is thrown, and one of the men makes the move to catch her. In one blast, she blew a wall of slush, the icy mess blanketing Syndrome and his men. The metal of her manacle contacts the grey faced men and it knocks his helmet aside. Straddling another, she's prepared to to bring down the black metal when the crack of a pistol butt stills her movements and she collapses on her side.

Lucius had been silently cheering for her. His face tightens as the fallen soldiers recollect themselves and Syndrome towers over her weakened form.

With his wild hair plastering his face, Syndrome yanks her braid and pulls her back to meet his eyes. "You try that again," he whispered, "and I'll take your other leg."

He didn't think the fight left her, but a look in her eyes and his heart fell. Now sharing a prisoner's cage, he gestured toward her dinner- a small ration from Syndrome but food nonetheless.

"What do you think you're doing?" He whispered.

"What does it look like, Ser Lucius?" The Snow Queen deadpanned, dull blue eyes glances at his from under her bangs. "I'm dying."

"You're not dying here, your majesty."

A dry laugh, her voice hollow. "I was born to Arendelle, I should die in Arendelle but yet here I am."

"All the more reason to live." He mused, finding some humor despite still being shaken up from last night. "The longer you live, the less the gods have to take."

Her head fell against the metal bars and he can see the protruding bones of her neck. She looked even sicklier under candlelight. A glimpse at her leg and he can see yellow stains where the tourniquet was applied - the infection beginning to take its toll.

"Milady." Lucius licked his lips as he mulled over his next words. "Princess Anna awaits your return."

"...Anna?"

He waited with bated breath as her thin arms reached for a slice of bread and the queen began to eat.

* * *

It wasn't the first time he saw a woman naked but it was the first time he saw the queen without her clothes. Oh gods, if he thought the queen looked ill before then she looked like she was upon death's door. He can see the contours of her rib cage poking through the thin skin and how each breath shook her skeletal form. There are blisters along her wrists where skin met metal.

"There are other baths, you know." He swallowed, afraid that she'd slip on the wet tiles and shatter.

"I'm well aware." The queen slowly lowers herself in and his eyes glance at the stump of her left leg as it submerged under the hot bath water.

An uncomfortable silence settles in the small bathhouse with he at one end of the bath, and she staring at him from the other. Subconsciously, he crosses his arms over his chest and his legs together. "Your majesty."

He thinks the flush on her face is due to the heat but he can't be sure. Her eyes narrow and the redness is gone. "Why is my name so difficult to you?"

"I am a knight, your majesty."

"All but Anna." she whispers, unperturbed by his answer. "Only my sister can speak my name as it is and not as a curse. Why?"

His fingers tingled and his hands clench painfully around his arms. "You murdered Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. I did not think her majesty of Arendelle to be so daft in terms of-"

"Such remarks are unbecoming of a sellsword."

"I am a _knight._" Hands now clench into fists and no longer covering his front, he willed himself to calm - assaulting the queen during her bath would not be without consequences to himself and to his cause. Breathing deeply, he continued. "In regards to -that- incidence with Ser Syndrome, I offer you my humblest thanks; without milady's word I'd-."

He trailed off, hoping it would be left unsaid but the queen continued regardless. "Those men would have taken you every which way and left you with your throat slit."

Sucking air through his clenched teeth, he had to repeatedly remind himself that though it was the queen who reopened old wounds, it didn't change the fact that she had saved him. "I still stand by to bring you back to Arendelle."

"And a good job you are doing." She drawled. "You'd return the queen in pieces. Little wonder Dame Edna had no use of you anymo-"

Furious, he stood from the bath. No longer caring about indecency he pointed a finger at the young queen, ready to give her a piece of his mind from the weeks of pent up frustration. Just as he was about to tell her off, the queen broke off eye contact. Her face burned furiously as she tried to look at anywhere but him.

He stood upright for a few minutes- the contrast between the hot water and cold air made him uncomfortable but no, he was far too angry to back down.

When the queen finally did speak her voice was mellowed, defeated. "Forgive me, I've overspoken."

"I don't need your pity."

"That wasn't pity." She's fighting to bring her eyes to his. When blue meets brown, he can see a genuine emotion stirring within. "I was apologizing, Ser Lucius."

He slowly settled back into the bath, sinking until he felt the water lapping at his stomach. In silence they both resumed their actions, he- scrubbing his skin fervently with a wad of steel wool and she, clutching her hair as her braid tumbled down from its usual bind.

"You'd return the Snow Queen to her throne?" she whispered, tentative to break the silence. "Even now?"

"Arendelle's turmoil compromises the safety of Ser Dash and Lady Violet." he continued, scrubbing without so much as a glance.

"Even a princeslayer such as myself."

"You are all that Arendelle has left." His voice bounced with the utmost conviction. "Princeslayer and all."

Her eyes locked on his and it held the most clarity he's seen in the longest time. She sighed noisily. "Do you often wonder why? Why .. _Hans's_ life ended in my hands?" It was like she almost spat out the former prince's name.

Lucius's hands stopped moving as he thought back, trying to piece together floating rumors. _the Snow Queen... the mad prince, thirteenth in line for the throne, Princess Anna and the engagement and how the queen was forced to approve of the marriage at first but then stripped the prince of all recognition once his twelve brothers fell to the rebellion. Prince Hans had begged for his life in the middle of Arendelle's throne room with Anna pleading for his life... and how she, a thin, frail looking girl-queen had conjured her own blade and easily beheaded the screaming prince. _

"He wanted my father's throne." The queen began, her lip curling with disgust. "So he tried to win my favor."

At the silence, the knight presumed that the queen was waiting for his response. "How?"

The queen leaned back, the sound of her head hitting the tub rim made a dull sound. "Gifts, sonnets, he's done it all. When I rejected his advances, he attempted to flatter Anna."

"And he succeeded."

The barest tilt of her head was more than enough to confirm his statement. "He sang to her, praised her, held her where I cannot." Her fingers brushed upon the water's surface and Lucius can see water beginning to ice over and the temperature dropped. Unperturbed by the change, the queen continued. "He asked Anna to marry him, she said yes and... you know how well it ends, do you not?"

He did. At the engagement, the Southern Isles declared war. With resources being put into military priority, the wedding was postponed. The soon-to-be prince escort wasn't pleased by this turn and he pushed for a wedding, arguing that a wedding would lift the people's spirits and morale rather than waiting for soldiers of the Southern Isles. At this, Queen Elsa and the council rejected his plea, instead favoring the aid of Corona.

Prince Hans was a charismatic man, often operating from the curtains while his puppets danced on stage. He pushed his way into the council, under the pretext of working for the queen's hand and manipulating other members of the council. It went on for quite some time until rumors rose about Southern raiders mingling in the slums.

Though he walked among the people, neither he nor the queen was able to differentiate between the common man of Arendelle, and a spy of the Southern Isles.

The rumors in the tavern bubble up from his memory and Lucius grit his teeth, almost afraid to ask. "Was it true, then? Were you going to give Arendelle a second winter?"

Her eyes glinted; the familiar blue was as cold as the bath water. "No."

"That's not what the people said-"

"Prince Hans of the Southern Isles requested that I summon a winter that not even a seasoned warrior can outlive. The Southern Isles is known for its warm season; our country was safest when it was cold."

He pursed his lips. Logically, the cold would have kept the ships away but Arendelle had just come from a natural winter, and a brutish one at that. The people had very little food left from the hibernating months. If the Queen had brought another winter then...

"The people would not have survived." he continued.

"A kingdom cannot rule without her people." The adult resonance of her voice was gone and it felt as though he was speaking to a lonely child. "I couldn't do that to Arendelle, not to Corona, not again."

"Then… Prince Hans?"

"He arranged a private meeting during a time when the council was not in session and tried to force my hand." The Snow Queen absentmindedly tapped the water again before clenching her fists and wrapping her arms around her stomach, almost hunching over in the bath. "So I cursed his family and put an end to his life."

Speaking with the queen only confused him. "Forced your hand?" He looked at her and he can see the weight of the kingdom and its people burdening the queen's birdish shoulders. Her eyes meet his and it's red rimmed from a girl too young to be queen.

"Anna." Elsa croaks, her breath hitches as tears began to fall. "She begged me, begged mercy for that fool's life."

He doesn't like it when women cry. He's still angry from earlier but his expression lessened slightly. "He'd use the heir to bargain with Arendelle. The twelfth's spare to the throne of the Southern Isles - he brought a war into Arendelle. What else would you have done, milady?"

"They said I've done all that I could, but is that true?" Her tears freeze halfway down her face. "I urged him to reconsider, to ask him to speak of his brothers to surrender peacefully. We were allies, Arendelle and the Southern Isles. so why...?"

There is an ugly sound when she tried to swallow, the hollow of her neck appeared guant as though there was nothing there but skin and bones. "That's when Princess Rapunzel found me; the sword in wood and the traitor's head in the basket."

"Why didn't you tell the Princess the truth? Why let Anna and Rapunzel believe you to be the Ice Queen the countries fear?"

Her laugh is wet and broken. "You think the _honorable_ Prince Eugene would listen to me?" All humor gone the girl queen looked away, her face a sickly pallor. "I'll never forget that look. Princess Rapunzel of Corona and her _boy toy_."

"How dare they." she whispered as another wave of salty ice streaked her face. "They judged me. By whose decree can the sun look down at the moon? By what right?" The queen disappears under the water, her hands failing for the brim of the bath.

"Someone help!" He rushes to her, pulling her above the water. "The Snow Queen- she's-!"

"Elsa."

Her words ghost to his ears, almost lost to the splashing bathwater. "What?"

"Elsa." She groaned, the last moment of consciousness slipped from her grasp as her weight fell into his arms. "My name is Elsa."

* * *

He's happy to finally change out of those derogatory pants and into something that fit better. Fully adored in leather, Lucius stretched. It wasn't the usual steel he was accustomed to, but much better than shivering and huddling next to Queen Elsa for warmth he'd never find.

Speaking of the queen, Lady Mirage fits her leg with one that was crafted from metal. Wood rots, creaks and cracks whereas metal would be sturdy. Of course, not everything was what it appeared to me: Mirage only released them on the condition that Elsa would not harm Syndrome's men. Should Arendelle's council ask about her leg, Lady Mirage had healed their queen from death's door. The knight grinned as he picked up a few curses under the queen's breath but Elsa agrees.

They walk along, his blunt footsteps and her clicks when metal meet stone.

He gestures to the horse, thinking it might relieve the pressure of the stump - particularly where the flesh meets the metal. She shakes her head and limps along, her arm entwined in his. Occasionally he catches her pained look but otherwise emotionless. However, he can see that her shoulders were lighter as if the weight lessened its hold ever the slightest.

"I'm supposed to be escorting you back to Arendelle, Queen Elsa."

Her hum sounded pleasant in his ears. "You keep telling yourself that, Ser Lucius."

* * *

_As requested by That ManX; one of two prompts completed! I hope you like this bit of twist. I'm not a fan of Helsa but I did my best to try and meet the expectations of the prompt. __Don't be afraid to send in some prompts!_


	11. Soothe

**Soothe** - His divorce had been mutual but it doesn't mean Lucius took it well. Thankfully, Bob and Elsa were there to pick up the pieces. Friendship AU? + Sharing a bed trope

* * *

Elsa had found him kneeling over the toilet, and Bob hovering over him. She had just run from campus, Bob's urgent text still fresh in her head. _Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel. _Despite her best efforts, her nose crinkled at the smell. Bob hadn't even bothered moving Lucius from the bowl before he flushed the remnants of his friend's dinner.

"That ain't right." Lucius groaned, the porcelain bowl echoing his words thickly. "How's she gonna go dating already?"

Another night, another relapse.

Elsa stayed where she was, her jacket beginning to slip from her shoulders as she wrung her gloved hands. In the crowded space, she wondered if her presence would do more harm than good.

Lucius's speech slurred as he heaved again, the liquid contents of his stomach spilling into the toilet. Bob patted his long time friend's back and rubbed it in circles while Elsa searched the rest of the apartment for paper towels.

Their divorce had been mutual but it didn't mean Lucius took it well. Elsa bit back her lip, wondering when she should tell the cyrokinesis user that Honey was hurting too. Elsa shut her eyes, hard enough so that tears gathered at the corners.

She broke out of her thoughts when Bob rushed by, nearly clipping her in the process.

"Wait," she began, realization beginning to dawn, "You're leaving?"

He gave her an apologetic look as he shrugged on his coat. "Any other night I'd watch over him myself but parent teacher's conference is in an hour."

She nodded guiltily - Bob had told her about tonight in advance and she had completely forgotten. Defeated, she gave him a halfhearted wave. "Tell Violet I said hi."

"WIll do!" As the door closed, Bob yelled, hoping to get a word before the door locked in place. "But don't worry! I'll be here tomorrow!"

And just like that, he was gone.

_He could have at least helped Lucius from the bathroom_, she thought darkly but with a heavy sigh she entered the bathroom, hoping her face wouldn't give her away.

He wasn't throwing up anymore, but his head still dipped at an angle where his chin touched the water.

Hesitantly, she reached out and grasped his hand. When the super didn't respond, she pulled his left arm over her shoulder and hoisted him up. It took some effort for her to wedge herself under him. She can feel her legs beginning to protest under the weight.

Lucius sagged against her numerous times, left hand brushing her chest as she struggled to keep them both upright. Her hand snaked tightly around his waist, she took a step forward and he followed suit.

As Elsa passed the kitchen, she made a metal note to clean up the empty cans littering the floor. Lucius whined against her neck as he reached towards the nearest can.

"No, you may not."

She tugged him into the bedroom, kicking the door open and dropping him- and subsequently watching him bounce on the mattress.

Bob usually stayed the nights. Once Elsa found him in a bed of vomit and after bringing it up to Mr. Incredible, they both agreed to alternative shifts in taking care of their fellow super. She swore as she recalled Bob usually prepared Lucius for bed.

Not about to cross that dangerous territory, she took off her jacket and shoes. Lucius can live one night sleeping in his work clothes.

Speak of the devil, the super snuggled deeper into the blankets, his pillow smeared with vomit and toilet water residue.

Elsa sat on the furthest corner, unsuccessfully pulling the blankets from under his legs. After a few more fruitless tugs, she gave up and flopped down next to him, beads of sweat beginning to form from her efforts.

She knows he's watching her. The Snow Queen can feel his eyes on her face even though her chest rose and fell evenly with practiced precision. Sure enough, in the dim light. he was staring back at her.

"You sleeping?"

"... No."

She swallowed nervously as she took his hand in hers. She trembled against the touch, and he must have felt it too, but he brings her knuckles to his mouth and places a chaste kiss.

"I love you." he whispered thickly. It took all her willpower not to drop the temperature in the room.


End file.
